Symbiont
by voltvibe
Summary: set after the events of "The human factor", The human that had gutted him and worn him as a suit of armor is now the one thing that is keeping Breakdown alive. Silas isn't too happy about being the mech's substitute spark either.


Hello, I see you have stumbled upon what is to be my first fan-fiction. I should warn you, I wrote this first chapter entirely on my phone while on the subway. I apologize in advance, autocorrect can do weird things but it can't fix my grammar. As for the plot, this is an alternate universe taking place from after the events of "the human factor". Breakdown is alive in this because I have an artistic license and I'm going to get some mileage out of it, dammit.

**Warnings:** the first two paragraphs contain some gore and there is some sexual content.

There's slash, it's BDxKO for this chapter.

Now that I have wasted a sufficient amount of your time...

* * *

_Light pierced through the ceiling which was being peeled away like tin foil. In an attempt to crawl away he found himself in a current of wires and circuitry. They wrapped around his throat and choked him. They wrapped around arms and legs, slicing deep. It hurt like hell but he struggled.._

_He struggled until he lost all ability to move. After that he was lifted into the air. It was over, he sobbed dry and empty tears. The saw came and opened him up. Skin was folded back revealing ribs and organs. Twin crimson circles scoured his frame, The machine above him smiled_.

Breakdown shuddered and pulled himself away from the dream. That was the fifth nightmare in the last three earth days that had stumbled its way into Breakdowns processor. He couldn't seem to space out for more than a few klicks without being bombarded by the parasites emotions or dreams that passed through the neural connection they shared.

Knockout had thankfully severed the connection that had granted Silas control over his host's mind and body; unfortunately, due to the complicated wiring that connected the two, the human had remained attached. As a result, it had made Breakdown reclusive, not wanting to explain his situation everytime a drone asked where he had been or why he wasn't on active duty anymore.

He felt as though he was edging from stir-crazy to genuinely insane from being cramped up in Knockout's lab all the time avoiding everyone; It didn't help that across from him laid Dreadwing's corpse which the medic had dragged in to see if his spark chamber could be salvaged. Unfortunately for the both of them, Megatron had shot clean through that part. Nobody ever disobeyed Megatron and got away with it.

Except Starscream. How in the pit was that seeker still alive?

The cons' servo reached in and picked Silas up. The human was naked and vulnerable in his palm. If this thing wasn't keeping him alive he would have just crushed him like bug and smeared him on the wall. Instead, he chose to vent his frustration on the human another way.

Silas' hair had started to grow back, spiking up and making a lovely texture that breakdown could run the tips of his servos through for cycles. Having something to pet did wonders for his nerves. Still, this Silas creature made him uncomfortable. This whole situation just seemed cruel and unfair; the same human who had dissected him, gutted him, and worn him as his personal suit of armor was now vital in keeping him alive.

Silas groaned, trying to push the con's finger away, refusing to wake. It wasn't until the colossal finger poked him in the stomach that he woke with a grunt. He groggily looked up at the alien, glaring at the bot in annoyance before turning away and curling up on his side. Breakdown was taken aback by the brazen attitude. He grit his Dentas, feeling rather impotent as he could do nothing to harm the parasite.

"You should be grateful you're even functioning."

Silas shot a dirty look over his shoulder before turning to go to sleep. So the human was just going to ignore him? Breakdown twitched his hand causing Silas to fly to or three feet into the air before slamming back Down on the hard metal of the mech's hand.

"Say something!"

Silas made a strange gesture with one of his fingers but otherwise said nothing.

Breakdown ungracefully threw the human back into his chamber. Silas yelled as his knee scraped against metal hard enough to draw blood. They both hissed at the pain.

"If you want to die so badly then just crush me and be done with it."

Breakdown was about to reply when the overcharged medic barged into the room carrying a few cubes of high grade. Both the mech and the human jumped. Immediately the human's anxiety sank deep into his tanks as the red mech walked in. So knockout was scary but not him? Breakdown kind of resented that.

"Breakdown, you would not believe it but Starscream just outdrank all the- oof!"

He tripped over himself, falling into Breakdown's still opened chassis and pulling him down on top as they both lost their balance. A bolt of fear struck from Silas and went straight to the bottom of the mech's tanks. he looked down to see Silas dangling by the connecting wires over the doctors helm, clinging on for dear life. Wanting to get distance between himself and the surgeon, Silas rushed to climb up the wires but slipped, accidentally colliding with knockout face, the blood from his knee smearing onto it.

"Oh primus what is-?!"

The medic jumped to his feet only to lose balance and fall back on his aft. He was frantically wiping at his face. He looked up to see Silas still trying to climb away.

"Breakdown, would you put that thing away?" He yelled in disgust.

Breakdown scooped up the dangling human and quickly stuffed him back into his chassis, sliding his chest plate shut to avoid any more accidents. Knockout checked himself for any scratches, seeming to have forgotten about the smear of blood on his forehead and then checked the cubes he was holding.

"Oh good, none of the high grade spilled."

He shoved a cube into Breakdowns servos and the large mech chugged it down, while Knockout helped himself to another. Judging by the difficulty knockout was a having simply trying to get up, he didn't need to drink much more. The medic always seemed to hit a wall at three cubes, any more than that he would just pass out.

Breakdown put the cubes aside and wrapped his arms around knockouts waist and pulled him close, looking him straight in the optics. Anxiety still crawled through his tanks. What was this human's problem? Knockout smiled, wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and decided that leaning into him for support was much easier than standing up on his own. Breakdown rolled his optics and lifted Knockout up and carried him to the only other berth in the lab.

"Knockout..." breakdown said in the most seductive voice he could muster. He dipped his helm into neck, nipping and kissing the cables. Knockout went to kiss him, but despite being a medic, could not seem to locate his partner's mouth. After a klick, the red mech offlined his optics and his helm fell back onto the berth.

"You still with me, Doc?"

"Sure, okay."

Breakdown could hear the Doctors systems shutting down into recharge. Interfacing wasn't going to happen tonight. The bruiser went over to the remaining cubes of high grade and upon sitting down started chugging down a cube. He desperately needed to get overcharged. Tossing that one aside, he immediately started on the next; the effects of the high grade were starting to kick in as he retracted his panel, pulled out his spike and started to pump it. The doc may be out cold but Breakdown could still enjoy his company.

He took in the doctor prone frame. Starting at the pedes, his optics travelled up the legs, recalling how beautiful they were when spread open or wrapped around Breakdown's waist as he thrust in and out of his aft. What a perfect aft and such a tight valve. The large mech pumped faster at the thought. He remembered once getting Knockout to expose his spark involuntarily during interface, the sexy way his chest plates parted and the soft glow of his spark, and his face...

He put the last cube to his lips, the high grade was now swimming through his processor. Offlining his optics, he remembered the way that face twisted in overload; How those optics flickered in pleasure and

_Stared you down with cold, murderous intent. _

"_Breakdown would be tickled"_

His gaze fell on Knockouts faceplates where a speck of human blood was starting to flake off. His spike was now limp in his servo.

Did that human have to ruin everything?

* * *

Three cheers for boring first chapter?

So... Yep, never wrote anything resembling porn before. I hope it was bearable.

Feel free to tell me what you thought or what I could do to improve, I know my prose is rather beige.


End file.
